Dare to Conquer
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: There's a new girl in class and she is just about as into games as Keima is. What happens when she challenges him to do something that may change their lives? Read and find out! Warning: If you don't like O.C.'s , then I suggest you stop right there. Rated M just in case


**Author's note:**** Again, If you don't like O.C's, then turn around now or forever hold your peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only Knows, I only own Kirie. The World God Only Knows belongs to its respective author.**

* * *

Keima was playing his newest game on his PFP when a new student walked into the classroom. From what he could tell when he took a quick glance up, the new student was a girl. His fingers froze atop the buttons as he peeked up from the game once more. Was that a…PFP in her hands?

"Why don't you introduce youself to the –"The teacher was interrupted by the girl who was playing her game so intently.

"Matsuo, Kirie."The teacher growled and pointed to a seat beside Keima. Kirie walked over and sat down in her seat without looking up.

A note dropped on his desk causing him to look around in surprise. He put his PFP down and opened the note. '_What game…? –Kirie'_

Keima looked to the side at the girl next to him. When did she write the note let alone get it onto his desk?! He noticed as she put down her PFP with a smirk on her face and stretched as class ended.

Standing up, Kirie walked over to Keima's desk and slammed her hands onto it. "What's your name, kid?"

Keima froze in place with a look of shock unable to pick his PFP up. _Mental note, this girl is scary. Must stay away._ He picked up his PFP and went back to his game, intent on beating it. There was a sudden pain in his ear as if it were being pulled. "Owowow!"He shot a glare in her direction.

"I asked you your name!"Kirie shouted in his ear and let go.

"Katsuragi, Keima."He said before turning his attention back to the PFP. The sound of a message being received could be heard from her handheld. He heard the clicking of buttons as if she were checking the message only to hear it being put down and a door slamming shut. Upon saving his game, he looked to the side of her desk to see the PFP still sitting on it, the message still lit on her screen. He stood up and walked over to the desk before taking a small glance at it. _Dad said to_ _stop playing your silly games and study hard to get into a good college. _Keima raised a brow and clicked out of the message to reveal the endgame of what she'd been playing during class. The game was supposed to be released the next day! Keima picked up her PFP and ran out of the room; he just had to know how she received it so early!

"Oi!"He shouted as he ran after her. When it came to games, he had all the stamina in the world. Now, what was her name…?"Oi, Kirie!"He shouted. Seeming to have heard him, she turned around and looked at him through dull eyes.

"Oh, you remembered…"She walked towards him and looked directly into his eyes.

He held up her PFP hoping to catch her full attention. It seemed to have worked because her eyes lit up and she went to grab it, only to have him pull it back causing her to pout. "Where did you get this game? It's not supposed to come out until tomorrow!"

Kirie's eyes seemed to glimmer as she answered him. "My brother is a game developer for a company dedicated to dating sims…!"She noticed the jealous glint in his eye when she answered. "If you want, I could let you borrow it~! If you beat my completion time, I'll buy you any game you want."She smirked.

Keima pushed his glasses up before flipping his hair and answering. "I can beat this game faster than you guaranteed!"

"Alright then!"She said as she snatched her PFP out of his hand. Kirie dug into her bookbag and took the game case out before opening her handheld and putting the game in the case. "Here! Take good care of it!"She said as she got into his face. "It's my favorite so far!"The girl grinned from ear to ear before turning around and waving goodbye.

Keima stared after her for a bit until he finally registered what she said. "What do you take me for?!"He seethed before finally looking at the game's case.

* * *

The next day, he came back with the game and sat at his desk with a smug look on his face as he waited for her to show up. When she finally arrived, he beckoned her over and held out his PFP to show her his save data. She'd snatched it out of his hand and stared at it as her hands shook violently.

"BY ONE MINUTE!"She huffed. "I'm good on my word; I'll buy you a game you want." The bell rang indicating that school had started. Sitting in her seat, she leaned into the palm of her hand and smirked. That boy had done more than just pique her interest; he amused her. Thinking about things other than class, she came up with a brilliant idea.

A note was tossed onto his desk, catching his attention. He carefully unfolded it and read it quietly to himself. _I have another challenge for you that's guaranteed to be harder than the last._

Keima tore a piece of paper and replied. _What game?_ Unaccustomed to passing notes, he slid the note onto her desk as quietly as possible.

Another piece of paper made its way to his desk. _Not a game. I challenge you to conquer me._

He quickly scrawled out his reply and passed it back to her. _I'm not interested in reals._

The girl smirked as she wrote her reply. _Neither am I._

Keima stared at the note incredulously before writing again. _Then, why?_ Her reply was fast. _You chicken?_

The boy crumpled the note in his hand and glared in her direction. _No._

The girl had smirked noticed as she hesitated to pass the note and opened it to write in it once more. _My reason is simple. Because it'll be like a game. Besides, if you can, there's a years worth of dating sims in it for you._

Keima pushed his glasses up as he looked at the note. What was better than getting a dating sim every week? The answer was very simple. Saving money to buy more dating sims by having someone else get some for him. _You're on._

Kirie grinned from ear to ear as she read his simple reply. She then passed her final note. _Keep it interesting Katsuragi._


End file.
